


Rising Like The Smoke

by Doodsxd



Series: Watch Me Unfold [5]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Getting Together, Living Together, M/M, Pole Dancing, Song Lyrics, Strip Tease, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 23:19:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8943478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doodsxd/pseuds/Doodsxd
Summary: Three random guys entered the bathroom, giggling, and with a wave of a wand they all fit inside one of the diminute stalls. Harry didn’t need to be a Ravenclaw to know what was going on in there, even though he couldn’t really hear or see a thing.He watched his reflection in the mirror, face still wet from the water he splashed on himself some moments ago.He could do this.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hullo,
> 
> You ask, I obey :)
> 
> Hope you enjoy.

Rising Like The Smoke

 

 

Three random guys entered the bathroom, giggling, and with a wave of a wand they all fit inside one of the diminute stalls. Harry didn’t need to be a Ravenclaw to know what was going on in there, even though he couldn’t really hear or see a thing.

He watched his reflection in the mirror, face still wet from the water he splashed on himself some moments ago.

He could do this.

Steeling himself, Harry grabbed a bunch of paper towels and rubbed them roughly over his face before leaving the bathroom, heading back to the main area.

Lights were pink and blue that night, and the movement on the club was still low. Harry was on a table by the corner of the room, scowling at his glass of whisky, faithful companion that it was. There was a big table by the center that joined Harry’s and Draco’s friends, and everyone seemed to be getting along well, in spite of the House’s animosities.

Harry just watched them with jealousy. He was able to conceal himself from the moment he arrived, since the club was as packed as every Friday night called for, but their presence was a sore toe that he kept knocking onto everything. If Draco was trying to make a point, he wasn’t getting it.

After their fight at Grimmauld’s, they hadn’t seen each other. Three weeks went by and Harry never thought he would miss the Slytherin so much. They weren’t together that long, but Draco occupied a space that Harry hadn’t even noticed that was vacated before him.

He felt so empty inside that huge house, that huge life. Draco was spacious and vibrant, ad he hadn’t realized how much he needed that before he left.

And yet, his motives were still valid. He would take the pain of being alone over the pain of feeling dejected any time.

Which obviously didn’t explain why he was there, inside Zabini’s club. When he received the invitation by owl, he almost threw it in the fire, but a traitorous part of his heart stopped him just before impulse overtook him.

Curiosity made him come; cowardice made him hide from everyone he knew there.

The only one he couldn’t see sitting there, laughing and drinking, was Draco. He couldn’t help but wondering if he would be there at all. If that was all some kind of prank.

Lights dimmed further and he watched the stage, remembering. Malfoy had looked glorious there, dancing for Harry, grey eyes locked on his. His skin glistening with clean sweat as he flew around the pole, beautiful, sensual and yet ethereal. He had never looked cheap or vulgar, only powerful and free, the most gorgeous thing Harry ever put his eyes on.

His thoughts were interrupted by the first beats of a song, lyrics filling him with longing.

 

_Rising like the smoke, you linger on me_

_You got me so high, I can finally breathe_

_You’re walking poetry, it’s what you do to me_

_It’s what you do to me_

 

The table with his friends cheered at something that someone said and he let his head hang low, feeling a pang on his chest again. They were having fun together, and he was there, sulking over Draco Malfoy, who was probably having his fill of fun with someone else too.

It was just so _unfair._

Lights focused on the empty stage, right at the pole that Draco had danced that first time. Harry’ breath caught on his throat.

That was when he felt a hand on his shoulder, making him jump. He looked from over his shoulder and there he was, the source of all of his current problems, looking gorgeous and smiling as if he had never left Harry’s living room.

He was about to say something when he realized Draco’s outfit: a thin white shirt and black boxers, just like the first time. His thin lips were also mouthing the lyrics of the song, and it was all so _familiar_ from when he visited his memories from that day an unhealthy amount of time. He _ached._

“Draco-” He started, but pale fingers came to rest over his lips, stopping him.

A moment later and the uncomfortable feeling that accompanied the act of apparating took him. He looked around, harsh light blinding him for a moment. His friends were a bit away from him, to the right of him, Draco by his other side.

His chair was in the very middle of the stage, facing the pole. Draco looked even more beautiful with a halo of stage light behind his fair skin and hair. His eyelashes looked like little flecks of gold adorning the silver that coloured his eyes.

 

_Touch me with no hands, hold me with your eyes_

_Unwind me with your mind tonight_

_Speak with no words, show me and I’m all yours_

_Show me and I’m all yours_

 

Soft, warm hands caressed his shoulders lightly before Draco headed to the pole, movements languid, sensual, as he was. He took two careless turns on the pole before hopping on it, body bending and supporting itself with a grace that showed how much of a dancer he was, how much strength embodied him.

Draco flew around, legs up, body horizontally to the pole, then up, and _up_. Harry’s mouth was watering, and he couldn’t bring himself to think enough to care about the fact that he was in the middle of the stage, that everyone was watching them, that they were supposed to be fighting, or not talking, that they hadn’t spoken a word in three weeks.

He couldn’t care about anything, really. It wasn’t fair to expect brainpower of him, not when Draco smiled at him like he hung the moon and the stars.

His hands itched, so he fisted them at his sides, eyes devouring every movement, every ridge that it created on Draco’s body, committing it all to memory as the precious moment that it was.

 

_All that you are is all that I need_

_Rising like the smoke you linger on me_

_You got me so high, I can finally breathe_

_And I’m all yours_

 

Harry was acutely aware of his friends eyes following Draco’s movements as well, and he wanted to build a wall between them, to hide the other man from everyone’s sight, to convince him that some things should be only his, _his_ alone. He shouldn’t be allowed to look that beautiful for anyone else, and yet, it was in his nature, part of what made himself, of what made him happy, and the Gryffindor would never have the heart to take it from him.

Malfoy let go of the pole and slowly walked to Harry, hands on his shoulders as he straddled him. His smile, teasing and fond, was almost distraction enough that the green-eyed man didn’t notice their crotches touching as he sat on his fully on his lap.

His smile lopsided, the Slytherin undulated his hips slowly, the beat moving him. He bent his back backwards, trusting Harry, as always, to hold him with hands on his waist as he dipped until his hair brushed the floor, chest open and spread to Harry’s viewing and touching pleasure.

It was awkward, but he couldn’t help splaying a hand on Draco’s throat and sliding it slowly to the waistband of his boxers. Strange for the public intimacy, and yet, as unavoidable as magnetism.

Draco shuddered and shivered under his touch, nipples hardening with barely any prompting. Harry swallowed dry.

 

_All that you are is all that I need_

_Sunset in your eyes, light me with your loving_

_I’m searching for the thrill, it’s you, you make me feel_

_You make me feel_

 

Once he brought himself up, Draco turned around, sitting on Harry’s lap with his back to him, leaning fully until his head was supported by Harry’s shoulder. His lips ghosted on the Gryffindor’s jaw as he spread his legs wide, hands snaking around his neck.

His ass started moving against Harry’s crotch. Both his breath and heart stuttered, hitching.

His hands had minds of their own as they lovingly caressed Draco’s chest, the line of his throat, his strong thighs. He felt entranced, enthralled, completely engulfed by his presence. It was heady, intoxicating; it was no wonder Harry had been addicted from the first moment.

Half-lidded, Draco’s lips searched for Harry’s cheek, his neck, while his hands sneaked up, threading sensually along his hair. They both had erections, Malfoy’s way more visible than his own, but it didn’t matter; not only because Harry didn’t give a flying fuck to anything but the man in his arms on that very moment, but also because he could see from the corner of his eye the heated gazes being sent their way.

Draco’s effect spread like wildfire, and no one seemed to be able to think straight as his body moved. He could bet anything that every single person inside that room had either a hard-on or their panties wet just from watching them, and while he felt jealous that they could see them, he also felt warmth spread in his chest, because Draco could have anyone, but he chose _him_ , and had no qualms about shouting, or, in that case, showing, to the whole world.

 

_Touch me with no hands, hold me with your eyes_

_Unwind me with your mind tonight_

_Speak with no words, show me and I’m all yours_

_Show me and I’m all yours_

 

The thought showered Harry’s mind with clarity and he smiled brightly, finally understanding. Draco was trying to show him that he wanted him, he wanted _him_ , and wasn’t ashamed or scared to shout it out anymore.

Harry’s chest could have exploded right then, that breathless feeling sucking the air out of his lungs and filling it with hot, bubbling excitement. He felt so blindingly _happy_ that his face hurt with the size of his smile.

Draco stood up and his smile matched Harry’s as it revealed that he finally got it. The blond leaned forward, cupping his face with soft hands, and kissed him, kissed him with so much _love_ , his heart fluttered like he had ran a marathon, stomach filled with batting wings.

 

_All that you are is all that I need_

_Rising like the smoke you linger on me_

_You got me so high I can finally breathe_

_And I’m all yours, all yours_

_I’m all yours_

 

Malfoy gave another twirl on the pole, flying around impossibly, and then leaned on the pole with a smile, falling on a happy laugh as his friends clapped and cheered rather enthusiastically.

He bit his lip and sat on Harry’s lap again, but this time, both man’s hands were where they belonged; Draco’s on Harry’s shoulders, Harry’s around the blond’s waist.

“And that, my friends, was the last we’ll see of Draco Malfoy inside this club.” Zabini announced, a sonorus on his throat as he walked to the stage. “At least professionally, because he decided he no longer wants to be our employee.”

“What?” Harry frowned, but Draco just shrugged.

Around them, some of the regulars ‘aaww’ed, as did the Gryffindor/Slytherin table. They didn’t look surprised, though.

“I’m leaving the club. Maybe I can dance sometimes, for the fun of it, since I know it doesn’t bother you too much. Being honest, I find your jealous glances to other people very hot.” He played with the collar of Harry’s shirt, and Zabini was still talking beside them, but he was forever unable to pay attention to anything else. “But some things I’ll leave just for you.”

“All mine.” Harry realized the deeper hint of the song his lover had just danced to.

Draco smiled and stood up, grabbing Harry’s hand to lead him to their table with the rest of his friends.

“Where are you going to work, though?” The Gryffindor asked him, and Draco pointed to Luna.

“Lovegood offered me a job at her shop.” Was his answer, and still, it couldn’t pay as well as Zabini’s club. His flat was in a privileged area of London, and it pained Harry to know that he would probably have to leave it eventually, not being able to afford it after leaving the strip club.

“He’s also going to work for me.” Ron announced with a smirk, arm around Hermione’s shoulders. Harry mimicked him, smiling as Draco rolled his eyes.

“ _With_ you, Weasley. Remember, your brother owns the shop, you’re at the same hierarchical level as I am in there.” Malfoy corrected him, making Ron laugh.

“You keep telling yourself that, ferret.” He teased friendly.

They spent hours talking, laughing, drinking, Bullstrode exchanging ideas with Hermione, Nott joining a heated conversation about the destiny of the Chudley Cannons as their seeker left the team, Draco and Pansy whispering and smiling in a way that spelled trouble with anyone with half a brain.

It was easy, pleasant, and while Hermione had blushed furiously and Neville choked on his drink once or twice at the Slytherin’s filthy jokes, it wasn’t nearly as bad as either of them expected. They talked Hogwarts, sports, Muggle things and Wizarding news.

As the night advanced, however, they started to leave, one by one; first Luna, then Neville. followed by Seamus and Dean, Bullstrode and Nott. In the end, only Ron, Hermione, the Zabinis and Harry and Draco lingered.

“I guess we should be going, guys.” Ron stood up once he saw his fiancé yawn for the third time. They said their goodbyes to Pansy and Blaise. Hermione hugged Draco and kissed Harry’s face with a wink before heading to the door, but Ron lingered.

“You take care of him, ferret face.” The redhead told Draco, half-laughing, half threatening. “Or we’ll set the whole Weasley clan after you, and as you enjoyed so much to remind us when we were kids, there are a whole lot of us to make your life hell.”

Malfoy passed an arm around Harry’s waist, smiling. “Duly noted, Weasley.”

With a pat on his back, Ron left, leaving just Pansy and Blaise behind.

“Will we still be seeing you around here, or are all of your dances going to be private now?” The black man asked his friend with a knowing smile, kissing Pansy’s bob cut.

Draco eyed Harry, shrugging. “I’d like to come here from time to time, if you’ll have me.”

“We’ll always have you, sweetie.” Pansy stood up and kissed Draco softly on the lips. “You’ll always have a place with us, dear.”

The Slytherin smiled thankfully to his friends and said his goodbyes too. They walked out hand in hand, Draco conjuring a pair of pants before stepping outside.

With his head leaning on Harry’s shoulder, he broke the easy silence that installed between them. “Should we go home?” He asked softly, as softly as he only was when they were both alone.

Harry wondered if he would ever love anyone else so fiercely.

“Yes.” He replied and apparated them at Draco’s flat.

Once the blond saw it, he smiled, shaking his head.

“No, silly.” His arms went around Harry’s neck as he kissed him briefly. “I meant _home_.”

The rush of emotion was so strong that the Gryffindor felt his eyes watering slightly. He swallowed dry, hard, before nodding and apparating them at Grimmauld’s.

 _Home_.

He watched as Draco moved confidently and comfortably around his house, making himself tea, wrapping himself with the blanket hanging over the couch. Once he noticed Harry staring, he frowned, smiling. “What?”

“Do you want to move in with me?” Harry blurted.

Malfoy’s smile widened. He left his mug of tea on the side table, stood up and draped himself on Harry, kissing him languidly, lingering. It lasted a lifetime and yet, not enough, never enough.

“Yes.” He answered and, tea forgotten, he sashayed his hips invitingly until he stopped halfway up on the stairs, offering Harry a lingering glance. “Aren’t you coming?”

Harry opened the biggest smile.

 

###

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are awesome, criticism or not. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it. Thanks for reading.


End file.
